


Want Me to Help?

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, gender neutral reader, im so shit at tagging sorry, orange and trent are barely in it sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: you have a hard match that leaves your back sore and aching. you tell the local bad boys to go out and have fun without you but chuck gets worried and offers to help out by giving you a massage and shit happens cause youre super into him
Relationships: Chuck Taylor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Want Me to Help?

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs hope you enjoy amigo  
> why do i feel like so many of my fic titles are questions ??? maybe its not that many but it feels like it is

“What’re we getting up to tonight fellas?” Chuck threw his arms around your and Trent’s shoulders, turning his head to also acknowledge Orange who was a step behind you three. His weight caused you to wince and he immediately retracted his arm. 

“You okay?” They all looked at you as you clutched your back. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just a hard match today. I think I just have to sleep it off, but don’t let me stop you guys from going out.” You gave them an apologetic look. Chuck frowned at you as did Trent. 

“You sure? We could hang out in the room or whatever?” Chuck suggested.

“Yeah man, we don’t  _ have  _ to go out.” Trent nodded but you shook your head.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, I’ll probably just go to sleep right away anyways, go have fun I’ll see you later.” You leaned in to give each of them a hug and ignored the way you let the hug with Chuck linger just a second longer than Orange or Trent’s but that wasn’t totally your fault. Orange usually just leaned into you, maybe wrapping one arm around your shoulders and Trent’s was just a quick pat, Chuck always wrapped two arms around you squeezing gently sometimes dropping a kiss to your forehead that always made your heart beat faster even if he did stuff like that with Trent and Orange too. He didn’t kiss you on the forehead this time, still frowning which you also ignored. You stepped away and cut off any further protests as you sent them off and made your way back to the hotel to sleep. 

  
  


Or try to sleep. 

“Fuuuck.” You groaned, voice low in a whisper in the quiet of your room. Your back ached as you tried to get into a comfortable position like you’d been doing for the last hour. Every twist and turn seemed to put more pressure on your back and the frustration wasn’t helping. You sat up abruptly wincing again as that caused another sharp wave of pain. You set your pillow up against the headboard and slowly scooted back to rest against it. You grabbed the remote and threw on some reruns of Chopped just to have some background noise so you weren’t just sitting silently in the darkness. You pulled your phone out and started scrolling through whatever. 

You had a few texts from Chuck and Trent making sure you were okay and one from Orange that just read ‘You good?’ You didn’t answer, you weren’t exactly good at the moment but you didn’t want to worry them and ruin their night just because you messed yourself up in a match. You could always tell them you were already asleep. Which you should’ve been. You put your phone down and tried to tune into the show. You didn’t even know what the ingredients were but watching people panic as they cooked was entertaining enough. 

You heard a knock at the door and ignored it at first still hanging onto the “sorry I was asleep” excuse. The knock came again and your head fell back against the headboard.  _ Go away.  _ You tried to will whoever it was coming to your door at two in the goddamn morning away until you heard a familiar voice. 

“Y/N! You’re not dead right?!”  _ Chuck _ . You frowned as you slowly pulled yourself off the bed. They usually weren’t back so soon, you wondered why they’d be there already. You swung the door open expecting to see Trent and Orange as well but in front of you stood Chuck alone, holding onto the doorframe looking slightly panicked. 

“Hey. Took you awhile.” Chuck said. 

“Sorry, didn’t expect you, especially because you’re supposed to have a key. Did you leave it or something?” That made sense but Chuck shook his head making you frown more. 

“No, I gave my key to Orange so they can get back later, I just… was worried.” Chuck admitted, looking down at his shoes for a second before looking back at you. 

“I told you I’m fine.” Your face softened.  _ He was worried about you _ . You shoved that thought deep down, not wanting to dwell on it and make into something it wasn’t 

“Yeah and I’m sure you’re not in a lot of pain right now, right?” Chuck looked at you knowingly and this time you stared at the ground. Your voice caught in your throat not sure how to respond. He was right of course so you just stepped out of the doorway. 

“Just come in already.” Chuck huffed a small laugh and stepped in. 

“How bad is it?” Chuck sat on the opposite bed of you and threw off his shoes, looking at you with concern. You rubbed at your back and sat down with a sigh. 

"Well sleeping is almost definitely out." You shrugged. Chuck gave you a sympathetic look and nudged you with his foot. 

"Want me to help?" Chuck asked, swinging his legs back and forth. You looked up at him confused. 

"How?" 

"Massage dude, I could try and work out some of the pain." He suggested. Your heart jumped to your throat, blocking any words from coming out and instead letting out a choked noise you weren’t even sure how to categorize and Chuck tilted his head at you. 

"I don't have to, just figured it'd be better than suffering all night." 

"Y–yeah uh, sure." You found your voice, nodding your head at the offer. If you were gonna be up all night you figured it might as well be the usual emotional freak outs about Chuck rather than this bull shit physical pain. Chuck smiled at you and you reciprocated it before looking away awkwardly. 

"Uh so…" 

"Uh just, do you wanna sit or lay down?" Chuck nudged you again and you pretended that you didn't feel your face heat up. 

"Would one be easier?" You didn't want this decision in your hands, either way you were gonna flip out about it. 

"Probably laying down, just so I can reach everyone easier. If you're cool with that…" Chuck tacked onto the end quickly. 

"Yeah, that's cool." You scooted back onto your bed, grimacing slightly as you lowered yourself down onto your stomach with a groan. 

"Damn, you sound messed up." Chuck remarked and you hummed. 

"Yeah, don't even know what I did." You mumbled with your face against the covers as Chuck got up and went to his bag. You turned your head towards him and he held up a bottle of IcyHot. 

"Figured it might help a little, at least enough for it to stop hurting so much right now." Chuck shrugged and you nodded. 

Then realized that that meant he needed to get to your skin. Which meant you needed to take your shirt off.  _ WOW, I'm so stupid.  _ You internally berated yourself for not realizing it sooner. It's a fucking massage, what else was gonna happen??? 

You didn't move, not really wanting to take your shirt off unless he told you to. You were fine with this internal decision to make Chuck make all the decisions and just laid there trying not to focus on the pressure this position put on your lower back. Chuck climbed on the bed behind you and you stiffened which was a bad idea given your already uncomfortable state.

"Fuck." You muttered under your breath and Chuck put a hand on your shoulder.

"Shit are you okay?" 

"No, but I guess that's what you're here for?" You chuckled or tried to, it was a little pathetic but Chuck's responding laugh made you smile. Chuck left his hand on your shoulder for another moment before retracting it again. 

"Uhm is it cool if I…?" His hand brushed against the edge of your shirt, you were in too much pain to react but if you weren't, you knew you would’ve done something weird and embarrassing like jerking away from the touch. 

"Yeah, should I just take it off?" You suggested, you couldn't see Chuck's face so you had no clue how he was reacting to any of this but that meant he couldn't see how you were reacting either which you figured was good. 

"If you want, I guess that makes sense…" You sat up slightly, groaning again, unable to help it. You didn't look at Chuck just sat up enough to pull your shirt over your head and laid back down quickly. 

"Right, okay." You heard shifting and the sound of the cap opening. Chuck rubbed the IcyHot between his hands before finally reaching down to touch you. 

He started at your upper back, pushing into your muscle trying to feel what spots were the most tense. You tried your best to relax and it wasn't that hard since Chuck's hands felt really good, but there was an underlying tension you couldn't let go of. You were scared of relaxing  _ too _ much but every press of Chuck's fingertips had your resolve slipping. 

Chuck worked his way down your back, taking the time to focus on areas that needed more attention until he got to your lower back. You sucked in a sharp breath as Chuck dug his hands into the muscle. 

"Jeez, it's really fucked up." Chuck absently said, breaking the silence that had settled for so long. "Hold on this might suck a little." He carefully soothed out the tight muscle but that didn't stop the pained noises you were making. Chuck was apologizing almost at a constant at the way you were wincing. 

"It's fine Chuck, it's getting better, a little." You reassured him. And it was, with each new press into your back the pain hurt less and less and you could feel the tightly wound muscles loosening up. You couldn't see it but Chuck nodded and kept working on you.

"I think I got the worst of it out, does it feel okay?" Chuck asked after you had quieted down. 

"Yeah, feels better." You mumbled as your body began to relax again. 

"Good." Chuck's voice sounded soft and you imagined his smile. Chuck ran his hands along each side of your spine leading down to your hips and it felt so good. 

It started out as a hum. No big deal. Just a normal noise. 

But as Chuck pushed back up with his thumbs in a circle low on your back, releasing every bit of tension you held, your worst fucking fear happened. 

You straight up  _ moaned.  _

You buried your face in the covers, all the previous tension coming back as your entire body stiffened. Chuck's hands stilled on you for a moment that felt like forever making you want to just disappear. The silence was oppressive as Chuck just left his hands resting on you, still not moving. 

"S– sorry, was that uh… did that hurt too much?" Chuck sort of stuttered out. You reluctantly turned your head slightly to speak, this you were unable to put on Chuck, you had to face what you just did. 

"No, I um…" You squeezed your eyes shut even if he couldn't really see them. "It felt good." You wanted to just leave, hop up, maybe awkwardly thank him before just dipping out of the room, but Chuck's hands were still on you keeping you trapped where you were. 

"...Oh." Chuck's voice was so quiet when he spoke again you weren't totally sure if he had even spoken at all. 

"Do you want me to do it again?" Your heart beat hard against your chest, you swore it was loud enough for Chuck to hear. Now he was making you decide and there was really only one truthful answer. 

"... _ Yeah. _ " 

Chuck  _ finally  _ moved his hands again, pushing in a circle the same as he did before and you didn't even bother trying to hold the moan in anymore. Again Chuck's voice was so low, just a small utterance under his breath but in the silence between your moans all you could hear was, "Y/N." 

You felt and heard Chuck shift on the bed but you couldn't tell how until his leg brushed against yours and  _ holy fucking shit he's straddling me. _

His hips were raised so you weren't touching besides where his hands held you against the bed and where his legs would occasionally make contact with yours. 

You couldn't take it anymore, you flipped around underneath him so you were face up, eyes wide and face hot, chest rising and falling rapidly as you stared at Chuck. His eyes were similarly wide, looking like he'd just been caught doing something he shouldn't've. 

"Sorry, I–" Chuck began to apologize but you stopped him with a hand on his chest. He immediately looked down at it and then back to you a few times before his eyes were stuck on yours. 

"Chuck…" You weren't even sure where you were going with that until you had a fistful of Chuck's t-shirt and were dragging him down towards you. 

Your lips met roughly, Chuck's surprise making him a little uncoordinated at first, but soon he was relaxing against you, bringing a hand that he caught himself against the mattress with up to cup your face. You savored the feeling of kissing Chuck, thinking about how long you wanted to do just that and now it was actually happening. You tangled your hand in his short hair and turned his head deepening the kiss. Chuck sighed, opening his mouth and you slid your tongue in causing both of you to moan. 

Chuck slowly pulled himself away, hovering just above you and panting. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted and you just wanted to kiss him again. 

"Y/N,  _ shit _ ." That was all Chuck said at first but you were feeling pretty much the same thing. You took a deep breath and steeled yourself, you'd already pretty much did all the things you told yourself not to do, might as well go for it.

"Chuck I–" But this time he interrupted you. 

"I'm in love with you." Chuck blurted out. Your mind was slow to process that statement, having to clear out all the thoughts that had told you Chuck couldn't love you the way you loved him before replaying Chuck's actual words. 

"Wait, really?" Your hand still gripping onto his shirt loosened until it was just resting against his chest again. Chuck nodded and rubbed his thumb along your cheek. 

"Yeah, fuck Y/N how could I not?" Chuck admitted making you smile the way only he could, big and genuine with your heart pounding in your ears. 

"Chuck I love you, too." And now Chuck was smiling too and it was the most beautiful sight brightening up his whole face. 

"Fuck, I owe Trent ten dollars now." You laughed and he joined you, resting his forehead down against yours. 

"Fucking dork." You shook your head, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. 

"Your dork." Chuck's smile grew impossibly wider and your heart swelled. 

"Yeah, my dork." You agreed and pulled him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but watching chopped at night in a hotel room is just such an experience  
> also fun fact apparently im good at giving massages but i mean you kinda just push the muscle in circles whatever this is irrelevant  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
